


超蛋饲养计划

by Echocho



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echocho/pseuds/Echocho
Summary: 大超是个蛋。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, 蝙超 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

（一）

这一切都是从那个电闪雷鸣的雨夜开始的。阿尔弗雷德幽幽地想道，同时淡然地看着黑漆漆的蝙蝠侠从蝙蝠车一侧翻跃出来，并小心翼翼地从另一侧捧出了一个圆滚滚的蛋。

在这样一个湿冷的雨夜，就连蝙蝠侠也提早结束了夜巡。阿福捧着两块毛巾迎上了一路滴着水的蝙蝠侠，开口说道，“欢迎回来，先生。”

“阿尔弗雷德。”蝙蝠侠冲他点了点头，伸手扯下了头罩，露出里面散发着水汽的布鲁斯。阿福将一块毛巾摊开搭在他的湿发上，并用另一块裹住了他臂弯里被他沾湿的蛋。他连着毛巾一起将那颗篮球一般大小的蛋抱了起来，给布鲁斯腾出手脱衣服。

阿福将这颗蛋挪到桌上的软垫上放着，揭开毛巾给它擦了擦。擦着擦着这颗刚刚还温热的蛋渐渐凉了下去，原本柔韧的外壳也逐渐坚硬了起来。阿福无奈地回头瞧了眼散落一地直达浴室的衣物，叹了口气，低下头温言说道，“超蛋先生，请稍安勿躁。他去洗澡了，马上就回来了。”

这是一颗圆头圆脑的蛋，放在垫子上稳稳地立着。它周身布满异域风格的曲线花纹，正中有一个淡淡的钻石型图案。呆在韦恩家的这一个月，它从鸡蛋大小蹭蹭地长到了篮球大小。据蝙蝠侠所言，这里面孕育着氪星生命，经科学适当地照料之后能孵化出一个超人。独一无二的那个超人。

科学适当？阿福用鼻子发出一个气音。蝙蝠侠的适当就等同于不分昼夜的形影不离，当然咯。他这下子更能理直气壮地拒绝那些能物色韦恩夫人的社交场合了。

听到拖鞋拍地的吧哒吧哒声，阿福回过头扫了眼脚步轻快的韦恩家主。他漫不经心地系着腰带，宽松柔软的浴袍虚虚遮掩住他伤痕累累的胸膛。走到半途他竟弯腰捡起散落在地的黑色披风并随手搭在椅背上。看来今晚确实是个平静的夜晚。阿福心想。不过这一个月以来，蝙蝠侠变得成稳多了。他早已不再暴戾，而这颗蛋的到来似乎软化了他的内核。他状态极佳，策略灵活，行事狡猾，甚至多了几分人情味。至少倒吊在灯下的歹徒总比被烙得冒烟的歹徒令人安心。不论这得归结于年龄渐长还是父性膨胀，这对蝙蝠侠来说是件好事。想到这里，阿福将毛巾收了起来，所以自己总劝他早日成家也不是没有道理…

随着布鲁斯的靠近，阿福手下的超级蛋似乎有回温的趋势。有那么一刻阿福暗自怀疑少爷带回来的这颗蛋不是什么超人蛋，而是高级韦恩感应测报仪。

布鲁斯两步迈到桌边，手法娴熟地从软垫上抱起蛋，“阿福，”他将超级蛋稳稳当当地举了起来，以专业验钞的手法对着灯光仔细观察了起来，“你有没有觉得它颜色变灰了点？”

而管家走向几米开外的椅子，瞥都没瞥这财迷一般的行径一眼便毫不客气地评论道，“布鲁斯少爷，要是您能将观察色差的一半眼力放在物色伴侣上，您现在肯定已经儿女绕膝了。”

布鲁斯在注意到管家说话语气之时便警铃大作，随着阿福语调平缓地往外吐词他便隐蔽地往电梯一寸寸挪动着。管家话音一落他便镇定地道了晚安，并声称将不出席明早那个“不重要的”公司会议。但他抱着蛋撤进电梯的慌乱动作令他威严尽失，他在阿福有机会回话之前便一溜烟撤离了蝙蝠洞。

“哼，英雄。”阿福暗自嘟囔了一声，从椅背上拾起了披风。


	2. Chapter 2

（二）

第二天早晨阿福走在去布鲁斯房间的路上心里还装着这事。

他礼节性地敲了敲房门，意料之中地没有得到任何回应。他便直接开门走进房间，刷拉一下拉开了窗帘。阳光伴随着一声饱受折磨的呻吟洒满了房间。

转身便看见床上的韦恩家主身披棉被，飞快地向着背光面翻了个身，正巧在途中遇到从枕头上滚落下来的超级蛋，他便像一头熊一样扑向那颗蛋，瞬间便如太平洋海啸一般将那颗蛋吞没。当管家走到床前时，床上只余一顶静止不动的蒙古包。

阿福掀起蒙古包的一个被角，瞥见下方的韦恩家主搂住超级蛋缩成一团，正努力把整张脸都埋进蛋壳里以躲避耀目的天光。阿福放下被角，不忍心再看他那副没出息的样子，暗自决定半个小时之后再来叫他一次。

他走到厨房开始准备早餐，一边打鸡蛋，一边回想着最初见到超级蛋的时候。

在阿尔弗雷德看来，他对韦恩现任家主的教育显然是失败的。任何一位得体的名贵都不会在这样潮湿的深夜独自跑到乡下去挖掘老实人家的坟墓。还粗野地吵醒他年事已高的管家好炫耀他的恶行。

他湿淋淋地站在他房外，头发都拧成一股一股地耷拉在在他额前。阿福不用看都能想象到他身后那如同蜗牛爬过的水渍，从一楼门厅一直延伸到二楼地毯的一个个小水洼。

“阿福，”他情绪激动，如一个癫狂症患者那样瞳孔放大，急喘如牛。他嗓音略抖地说道，“我找到他了。他还活着。”同时拨开泥泞的大衣，从里面摸出一个鸡蛋，献宝一般地捧在手心。

他将那颗蛋举到鼻尖下，快活地说道：“你看，超人！他就在里面。”一道闪电劈开天幕，正将他的面庞映得如那颗蛋一样惨白。

若不是大约二十年前第一辆蝙蝠车组装好时阿福也在他雇主身上看到过类似的狂态，他当场就要将他扭送到莱斯利医生那里。

但那时阿福只是镇定地单手从布鲁斯手上拿起鸡蛋，掂量了掂量，还是温的。另一只手轻柔地覆盖住它，拢成一个呵护的手势。他说：“超人是吗？很好。那么，布鲁斯少爷，你何不去洗个热水澡呢？或者你比较想吃煎鸡蛋？”

不得不说他雇主从狂热转化成惊恐的表情令他心情转好了一些。这个散发着湿冷气息的魁梧家伙打量着他的脸色，没有动。而他也纹丝不动，挺直了腰杆与他对峙。想要在韦恩家长期任职，你就要有非同寻常的魄力与胆识，以及必胜的决心。此时鸡蛋稳稳当当地落在他掌中，别说小韦恩，就是蝙蝠侠要来抢蛋也得先掂量掂量自己。

然而时至今日，阿福端着餐盘站在床边，看着布鲁斯一脸迷朦地坐在床沿——注意到盘子里的欧姆蛋还下意识伸手摸索了一会儿超级蛋——他不得不反思，那时他乘胜追击，对着雇主灰溜溜离去的背影补充的那句“单面还是双面？”也许有点过于刺激了，所以才导致了某人今天这种母性泛滥的倾向。但也并不能怪他，毕竟任谁在大半夜被一个指着鸡蛋硬说是超人的狂人叫醒都不会有什么好心情。

“早安，先生。但愿您过会儿别困得将牙膏当炼乳吃光了才好。”

“很好笑，阿福。”布鲁斯对着落地窗如一只懒猫一般眯了眯眼，摇摇欲坠的样子似乎转眼就要回归床铺，“我不是说今天早上的例会不用去了吗？”

“是的，鉴于我已经一上午没听到福克斯先生的吼叫了，我当然对您的话深信不疑。但既然你这两天都没什么要事的话，何不去一趟堪萨斯呢？”一边说着，阿福将餐盘摆在了一旁的床头柜上。见布鲁斯垂着头没有说话，阿福继续说道，“容我提醒您，先生。距离您将超人阁下挖回来已经一个月之久，而您至今不曾知会当事人的家人一个字。甚至连礼节性的拜访都没有过。”

布鲁斯转身将超级蛋抓了过来，用右手食指戳了戳它如软糖般柔韧的外壳。说来奇怪，这颗外星蛋平时几乎坚不可摧，但在布鲁斯身边呆久了外壳便会软化一些，戳起来像剥了壳的水煮蛋。应该是对人体体温产生的反应，布鲁斯断定。同时回话道，“我不能确定这就是超人。”

阿福挑起了左边的眉毛。

“…她不会想见到我。”半晌他又低声补充了一句。而阿福被他语气中的某些东西刺痛了。

于是老管家走到他身边与他并肩坐在床上，他几乎能从这个坚固得像堵墙一般的男人身上看到那个打碎了花瓶的八岁男孩的身影。他放缓语气说道，“这你就不知道了，布鲁斯少爷。我这种年龄的人可比你们这些小年轻明事理得多。更何况能养大超人的女性必定是宽厚又开明的。您不会遭遇拒绝的，先生，”阿福抬起左手，手掌覆在布鲁斯仍搭在蛋上的手上，“而您不会因此失去他。”

布鲁斯沉默了片刻，站起来抓过红茶壶，揭开盖子，仰起头咕噜咕噜一阵牛饮。像是下定了某种决心，他最终吐出两个字，“好吧。”

“啊，看到您将我多年来教导的礼仪都荒废干净了真是令人备受鼓舞啊。”阿福干巴巴地评论道。


	3. Chapter 3

（三）

事实证明，韦恩家的老管家总是对的。在探访肯特女士这件事上也不例外。

“阿福，” 蝙蝠侠阴沉地盯着电脑演算化验结果，“你不需要特意在我旁边晃来晃去就为了听我说一句你是对的。”

“我不需要你的肯定也知道我是对的，少爷。” 阿福步伐轻盈地走过来将装满食物的托盘放在简易餐桌上。他看了看被束缚带五花大绑在实验台上的超级蛋，不赞成地摇了摇头：“无论是以哪种文明的标准来衡量，这都不该是对待外来友人应有的举动。”

可惜他打抱不平的抗议只换来那坏脾气的大蝙蝠一声粗野的“哼”。

事情的经过要从这天下午说起。

当他们到达肯特农场时，令布鲁斯惊奇的是，肯特女士并没有叱责或是冷遇他。

恰恰相反，看到他们的车驶近，玛莎肯特放下手里的毛线针，从门廊里迎了出来。

“布鲁斯！”

她招了招手。那张平静的面庞上绽开了明媚笑容，浅浅的笑纹立刻就令布鲁斯为没能更经常来看她而懊悔起来。她周身洋溢着活力，在暖洋洋的午后阳光下拥抱了他。

情场驰骋的花花公子面对这个再简单不过的拥抱却失了主张。他僵直地伸直了双臂，迟钝地夹了夹肯特女士，一边试图向清理行李的阿福发射求救视线。

倘若布鲁斯韦恩要给所有有损他魅力的瞬间排个序，这个五分钟不到的抱抱必定能力压群雄勇夺三甲。他又如剪刀手爱德华那般小心地挤了挤怀里的肯特女士，事先想好的问候措辞这时除了'您好，我…'之外一个完整句子都吐不出来。

当玛莎推着他的肩膀结束这个拥抱时，他几乎就要举起双手摆出一个标准的投降姿势了。

“晚上睡得好吗？阿福跟我说你腰疼？”与他的笨拙反差强烈，玛莎轻巧地挽住他的臂膀便将他往屋子里带。

噢，阿福。他早该知道这两人早有联系。

这一天下午，韦恩先生以常人无法想象的魄力扯住了衣角，摆出一副桀骜不驯的样子与肯特女士对峙。这才逃过了被掀起衣服看腰伤的悲惨命运，英勇地捍卫了自己的尊严。而在这过程中，他忠实的老管家不仅没为他扯住一片衣角，还将他之前拒绝卧床静养的行为一条一条地向肯特女士告状。

自成年之后，韦恩先生不说踏遍青山，也算是去过不少地方，可他今日第一次觉得离开哥谭的自己势单力薄，寡不敌众。

而直到被喂下一整个苹果派，布鲁斯才终于逮到机会告知玛莎超级蛋的事情。阿福则以洗盘子为由，在这种危急时刻决然抛下韦恩家主，退身厨房。

玛莎沉默地从布鲁斯手中接过那颗暖烘烘的蛋，用那双褐色的眼睛凝视着它，眼里有蚌肉簇拥着珍珠的那种复杂的温柔。

她将那颗蛋捧起来，贴近她的脸颊。她阖上眼睛，像是在专心聆听它的心跳。

“克拉克。”她轻声说。

泪珠沿着她线条均匀的面庞滚落。

布鲁斯低下头，那一颗颗泪珠比这颗行星还要沉重。他们静坐在被渺远的悲凉笼罩的这一刻，分享着同一种怜惜。

“他看起来就跟我捡到他那天那样，又安静又无辜。”玛莎擦了擦眼睛，用一种怀念又恳切的语气说道。

“我看得出来你将他看护得很好，布鲁斯。我想我跟他都欠你一句感谢。”

“…相比起他为这个世界所做的，我所做的实在微不足道。”布鲁斯仍低着头不去看她，像个做了坏事的老实孩子似的。

一只柔软的手抓住了他的手。温暖的感觉迅速捕捉住他。玛莎捏了捏他的手，迫使他抬头与她对视。

“不是这样的，”她看着他的眼睛说，“你知道不是这样的。你是一位朋友。你弥足珍贵。你为他做的这些与微不足道没有一丝一毫的联系。”

“玛莎，我——”

“你先听我说，”她斩钉截铁地打断他，“倘若你视克拉克为朋友，你就不要因他超人的身份而疏远他。不要认为你对他来说是无所谓的。不要陷在愧疚里。不要被昔日的阴影蒙蔽。你为克拉克所做的远超过一般人，待他回来，倘若他胆敢对你说一句这是你应该做的，或是这一切不足挂齿之类的鬼话，你就提着他的耳朵把他拎到我这里来，我亲自收拾他。”

布鲁斯目瞪口呆地看着对面目光灼灼的妇人，被这一番话说得心头打颤，又像是被热水包裹，暖意蒸腾得他眼角发烫。

可是听到玛莎要收拾超人的豪言壮语，正襟危坐的布鲁斯仍不禁吞了吞口水，垂眼瞄了一眼玛莎手里的超级蛋。它似乎也心有余悸般蔫巴地缩着，看上去整整小了一圈。

哇，玛莎比阿福还可怕…

而这位震慑住蝙蝠侠的女士只是微微一笑，稳稳将超级蛋搁在收纳毛线球的竹篮里。

灰溜溜的超级蛋被五颜六色的毛线球挤在正中间，像是个突然被女同学包围而不知所措的小胖子，惹得布鲁斯噗嗤一笑。

这一笑显然引起了超级蛋极大的不满。它在两人惊奇的目光中缓慢地摇晃了起来，像是在左右躲避那些从四面八方贴上它外壳的毛线。

“噢，看看这小可爱，”玛莎爱怜地为它拨开身边的毛线。它这才定下身来，以超级英雄该有的神气耸立在一筐毛线球之间，“答应我下周也跟他一起来好吗？我给你用新收的玉米做甜汤喝。”

“玛莎，我…唔” 话音未落布鲁斯就被捏住了下巴一番掂量。

“这么瘦。”肯特女士很是不满。而布鲁斯不需要扭头都能感受到阿福从厨房射来的穿透性视线。

“我的甜汤可是能使小鸡都破壳而出呢。”她说着放开了布鲁斯的下巴，还玩味地瞥了一眼超级蛋。

布鲁斯却只是勉强地笑了笑便认真地说：“玛莎，听我说。对不起。我应当早点将他归还给你。”

“你这是什么意思？”

“你是他的家人。你对他意义非凡。他在你身边更容易恢复。”

“我们似乎刚刚才讨论完你对他的意义。”

“但那艘氪星飞船的设备上说需要牵系之人脉搏的温热和种种其他，他才能应约而来。”布鲁斯垂眼盯着自己的手指，“你是与他牵绊很深的人。”

“他需要的是你，布鲁斯。”听了这话玛莎只是温和地摇了摇头，“捡到他之后，我们总以为政府会派人过来，但从没有人来过。日子渐渐地就过了。我想，上帝自有其安排。他安排我们捡到克拉克，这一切都意义深远。而你找到他了，布鲁斯。上帝必定也为你做下了安排。”

“我不知道他是否想要这样。”

“我可是对你很有信心。”听到这句话，布鲁斯惊讶地抬头看着玛莎。

“克拉克的父亲，乔纳森，在克拉克刚刚体现出飞行能力时，托着他在田地里疯跑。想像放风筝一样帮他飞起来。”想起曾经那单纯宁静的幸福，玛莎的嘴角闪着一缕孩子般的微笑，“他们摔得一身黑泥回来，被我教训了一顿。可他爹隔天又带着克拉克从马棚往稻草堆上跳。”

“乔纳森那些傻办法一条都没有奏效。最后还是克拉克自己摸索着学会控制他的飞行能力的。”她自顾自地笑了起来，“这段时间我老是想我不够了解克拉克，我总想卸掉他的那些责任，让他做一个普通百姓。但他对他的身份有自己的选择。他那些天空上的事情，我们是难以企及的。眼看着他痛苦，也无从帮助他。”

“但你能懂他。”玛莎转过脸来，用她晴空一样包容的眼睛瞅着布鲁斯，“这么多年，他可是第一次遇见与他类似的人呢，心底肯定高兴得直打转。你将他的事业持续下去。你将他带了回来。这些我做不到。有些事情我和乔纳森加在一起都做不到。但也许你能做到。你是唯一能帮到他的人。如果你不嫌弃的话，就请你在必要的时候托克拉克一把吧。”

而当肯特女士用那种眼神看着你的时候，你就该知道你已经丧失了拒绝她的能力。坐在回哥谭的车里，韦恩先生才慢慢醒悟过来那个氪星人用以逃避赔偿的招牌无辜眼神到底是跟谁学的。

布鲁斯幽幽地瞥了眼被卡在加大型饮料罐托架上的外星蛋。自从出了肯特农场的大门，这颗蛋便倍受冷遇。与它来时纵横韦恩先生大腿的风光相比，此情此景更显凄凉。可谁叫它被韦恩先生发现能听懂他们的对话呢？

当玛莎将老照片翻出来，并给布鲁斯讲克拉克试图给公羊挤奶的故事时，拉奥之神便赐予了它无穷的勇气，它竟研磨着竹篮往后转了一周。在粗糙的蛋壳磨蹭竹片的格拉格拉声中，它硬是将那与生具来的钻石型印记藏进了毛线堆里。而在它完成此等壮举之后，布鲁斯看他的眼神就不一样了。

倘若一颗蛋能遣词造句的话，它必定会形容那是将它从梦中惊醒的眼神。

那是惊得它冷汗涔涔的眼神。

作为一颗与一般蛋完全不一样的超级蛋，它绷紧蛋壳，岿然不动。俨然一副我是蛋我懵懂我一无所知的姿态。

“少爷，与其您在这里用视线将它孵化，我建议还是挪窝鸡舍更加有效。我在那里为您准备了充足的棉花和稻草，甚至可以召集十只小公鸡为您助兴。”阿福手持鸡毛掸子，看着虎视眈眈地盘踞在靠背椅上的韦恩家主平和地说道。

这句话成功将韦恩家主赶下了椅子。他凶恶地瞪了管家一眼，一手抄起超级蛋，在阿福不赞同的注视下快步离去。“我晚饭在下面吃。”他嚷嚷道。

“当然，先生。”阿福满意地掸了掸沙发，“我即刻便送纸箱和稻草下去。”

“我需要一位新管家！”


	4. Chapter 4

（四）

蝙蝠侠轻巧地落在地面上。

他覆盖了卢瑟的权限，打开了佐徳飞船的货舱。

机器人流畅地收回武器，像把精巧的瑞士军刀收刃入鞘，转眼便恢复了圆头圆脑的样子。它无声无息地漂在空中尾随着蝙蝠侠，在蝙蝠侠四处探查时友好地为他打开一盏探照灯。

蝙蝠侠谨慎地打量了它两眼之后便不再管它。而氪星机器人见眼前的新主人没有出言阻拦，雀跃地又开了一盏灯。

佐徳的飞船残骸已被政府搜查过，但这间小货舱因权限加密还未被人打开过。蝙蝠侠破解了系统，潜入这里。他的目标赫然耸立在这间仓房的正中间——一台孵化器。

根据这艘飞船所携带的资料，这是氪星宗教信仰中的神秘仪式的产物。它不过橄榄球大小，表面坑洼不平，雕满了狂野又规则的图案。传说这其中蕴藏了拉奥神的力量，它能治愈，也能毁灭。当它蓄满能量时，它能修复伤痛，孵化生命。可是它的力量只能作用于氪星的自然产物，所以在氪星施行人工繁殖之后这些孵化器便同宗教仪式一起逐渐被人抛弃了。可换言之，卡尔艾尔此时也许能成为它唯一的受益人。

所幸这里还储藏着最后一台。蝙蝠侠操纵控制台将这台孵化器推出取下。氪星科技确实令人望而兴叹。但氪星人的审美真的很有提升的空间，这台孵化器又黑又沉，跟二战时期的地雷极其相似。

这能起效吗？蝙蝠侠默问自己。他将孵化器夹在腋下往外撤离，圆机器人飘在前方给他开门。你是病急乱投医，他自嘲道，反正某人躺在地里也没法飞过来阻止你。

蝙蝠侠护着孵化器一拳击晕了被惊动而来的警卫。他回头看见圆机器人电晕另一个警卫，花费了一秒钟思考能不能把它带回家。

他从墙壁的裂口翻出飞船，而圆机器人止步于洞开的裂口。

这是它没有四壁的牢笼。而你也没什么自由可言。蝙蝠侠又注视了机器人几秒，然后展开滑翔翼，划入一片愀然无语的夜色里。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

蝙蝠侠拿着一杆铁铲站在土坑里。雨水噼啪地打在棺木上，用它们绝望的手指，敲响一扇紧闭的门。

他木然地将棺木上乌黑的泥泞抹去。下手温柔，唯恐惊醒下方沉睡的灵魂。

下一秒，他咬咬牙，将铁铲卡进棺盖下方的缝隙里用力撬开。

随着一阵低哑的卡拉声，丝毫未变的苍白面容赫然出现在他眼前。而他只瞟了一眼便不敢再看。这片土地遍体鳞伤，纵横流淌着英雄的鲜血，而翘起的棺盖是被他揭开的伤疤。

蝙蝠侠直起腰，抬头扫了眼晦暗的天色。他拿出孵化器，心想，干得好啊蝙蝠侠，你发誓不辜负他。而你在他死后为他做的第一件事就是挖开他的坟墓并往他的棺材里丢一颗地雷。

“显然你的族人忘记把说明书一起打包带走了，”蝙蝠侠别过脸，目光钉死在木板上一道干脆的裂口上，“那艘飞船的系统认为我们应该举行一个仪式。我对你们的宗教仪式知之甚少，但我想许愿是在所难免的。所以…”

他不再说话，与死亡一同沉默。

良久，他才缓慢地说，“…但愿这能奏效。”依照理论，这颗地雷将治愈这个氪星人。鉴于那语焉不详的资料上提及了关爱与抚养，也许这个仪器会将克拉克的生命回溯到婴儿时期。为此蝙蝠侠还特意准备了纸尿布和多功能婴儿绑带裤。

自一口六尺见方的墓穴中，蝙蝠侠庄重地将那外星仪器捧起，这或许将成为他今生所做的最迹近疯狂的事。所幸此时他沉默的观众不会被他的狂态吓得大呼小叫，离席逃走。

“在仪式即将缔成之际,若有任何阻碍我把这个放进他的棺材的事实,请马上提出,或永远保持缄默。”他大声宣告，可回答他的只有索索寒叶。

他等了一会儿，感到前所未有的荒谬，“那么，克拉克，既然你和你的乡亲们都没有什么意见…”

他果敢地将手中的外星仪器放入棺材里，爬出来退到克拉克墓碑的另一边。他蹲伏下身子，掩住双耳，护住头部。

谁是今天最有幽默感的人？蝙蝠侠干巴巴地想。他将脸贴上冰凉的石碑，冷又滑的雨水自他脸庞与石壁之间的缝隙渗下。他蹲着，像是被石壁吸去了力气。

突然间，一声嗡鸣，墓穴之中绽出光芒数道。

蝙蝠侠心道不好，难道真的是地雷？

他刚想自农夫的石碑后探出头，便被耀目的白光淹没。

当他自炫白中恢复了视力，他又站在了那里。他最熟悉的梦魇。有着无尽的黑暗的深巷，狭窄的阴湿的石壁，还有瘦弱的矮小的他。他的左手被母亲牵在手心里，父亲宽厚的手掌搭在他的右肩上。唯一奇怪的是，这一次他的怀里还抱着一颗圆溜溜的东西。

他母亲清脆的笑声在他耳边萦绕，而他知道这一刻的温暖无以为继。他的潜意识伸出无数绝望的藤蔓，缠绕住他们摆动的衣衫裤脚，却也无法阻拦他们迈向毁灭的步伐。

枪声就要响起，而他背后的两道高大的身影将再次崩裂成没有轮廓的图案。他想振臂高呼，他想挥舞他八岁的拳头击打在罪犯的软肋上。他得呼救，他得拖延时间让亲人逃离，他焦虑地想。而现实是他一派天真地走向邪恶的血盆大口，被搅入这肮脏流转的灰色之中，无能为力，只能哭泣。

枪响了。

可这一次却与以往不同。

这一瞬间有什么自他臂弯迸射而出，迅速膨胀成一块浑圆的屏障。它坚不可摧的外壳挡开了饱含杀意的子弹。布鲁斯目瞪口呆地看着它野蛮地胀大，将他笼罩在它巨大的阴影之下。然后它便如惩罚西西弗斯的那块严厉的巨石，裹挟着雷霆之怒向那歹人冲锋而去。它冷酷的躯壳碰上歹人的身子，只听啪地一声，那人来不及发出一点声音便被撞飞出去，摔在墙上。

而这位刚刚施行了神迹的守护神威严地转动着它巨大浑圆的身躯，露出它表壳上一方金灿灿的盾形标志。

那是他的超级蛋。

他两腿一软，屁股着地地摔在了地上…

布鲁斯摔在自己的床上，醒了过来。他长舒一口气，抬手擦了擦额头上的冷汗，却又一瞬间僵硬起来——

什么东西这么硬顶着我的屁股？！

＊＊＊＊＊＊

布鲁斯韦恩纵然凭着出众的外表和一点凯尔特人的慵懒将社交生活过得有声有色，在他错综复杂的韵事史中被硬物顶醒的经验却也是绝无仅有。

遑论韦恩的屁股如何金贵罕见，也不敌来者的胆大包天。

韦恩先生在震惊之余，勃然大怒，不及扭头一探究竟便抬脚一记飞踢。

光裸的脚丫落在同样光裸的曲面上。一个圆溜溜的东西受到冲击滚到床边，带着大部分被单飞速离韦恩而去。

可作为忍者的特训使他感官敏锐，反应迅速。尤其是在这寒冷的早晨，他对棉被的感知更加敏锐。他出手如电，硬是在棉被从他身上完全脱离之前扯住了一方小小的被角。

于是，敌方向外撤离的步伐被逼停。被子下那块诡异的凸起在床边呆了两秒，便开始往回滚动。

韦恩先生半睁开一只眼，自他沉重的眼皮下打量那移动的沙丘。

它身躯沉重，移动沉稳有力，行进路线诡谲神秘。在开始的几秒中踟蹰之后，它轻车熟路地锁定了韦恩的方位，正以令人咋舌的速度靠近着。

绝对不能掉以轻心。布鲁斯将被子往自己这边用力拢了拢，警惕地打了个哈欠。

它滚到韦恩腰侧，在布料堆叠的陷阱之中摇摆挣扎了片刻，终于突破重围，自被子边缘露出了小半个蛋壳。

…嗯？蛋壳？

…怎么是粉色的？

韦恩盯着它看了片刻，毫不客气地抬手将那小半个蛋壳又塞回了被子里。他响应大脑的指令阖上双眼，静静地想了一会儿庄园里有没有养火烈鸟。

有没有呢。

火烈鸟。

韦恩在火烈鸟摇头晃脑的画面中再次入眠。在一颗诡异的、会动的火烈鸟蛋身边毫无防备地入睡确实是一件欠缺思考的事情。但又有谁能指责他呢？谁在经历了那样可怕的噩梦之后都有权利合拢外壳，凭借黑暗中一段迷糊不清的时光来拼凑自己。

然而生活这支恼人的奏鸣曲总是要变换着招数折磨在苦中度日的百姓，它从不按你的心意一个章节一个章节走向你中意的结局，而是用颤抖的错音骚扰你，用莫名其妙的休止扰得你辗转反侧。

其中一个错得离奇的音符就正在布鲁斯掌下抖动，毫无怜悯之心地将布鲁斯从他黑甜的壳子底下撬了出来，令他的大脑转动着又回到之前的思路。

烦不胜烦的韦恩张开手指放那颗动感火烈鸟蛋离开。它立刻抽身向上，在被单间游走，又冒出一半圆润的蛋壳，终于重见天日。

而韦恩一路放任着自己的思绪飘荡到匪夷所思的角落。他依然耷拉着眼皮，于朦胧中伸手探了一下自己的下半身。

万幸小韦恩还在。虽然受到了惊吓安静地蛰伏着。

这颗蛋应该与我无关。

此时时间尚早，天光昏暗。韦恩总裁躺在自己昂贵的玻璃别墅里，安静地思索着自己下了个蛋的可能性。

显然一些过度荒诞的想象震得他理智回炉。这才想起这颗火烈鸟蛋其实是自己从地底刨出来的外星蛋。想起它一定要挨近人类才看起来像个活蛋的粘腻的品性。

也想起它假装不懂人话的罪行。

只一个念头，便使潜伏在韦恩灵魂暗处的那只疾恶如仇的怪物睁开了它暴虐的双眼。他翻过身居高临下地盯住那颗大难临头却浑然不知的外星蛋。

在一片昏暗之中他是被单下狂暴的怪物，善用恐惧攫住猎物的心。他用那浸满黑暗元素的嗓音吐出一个字：“你。”

仅一个字，便使后知后觉的蛋以肉眼可见的幅度晃动了一下，那片喜人的粉色也迅速地开始消退。

仿佛嫌它的褪色速度还不够快似的，布鲁斯阴沉地补了一句：“你在这里做什么，超人。”

他话音未落，超级蛋便开始识相地往床外挪动。目的地是它本应该在的地方——主卧外吧台上一个冰冷的野餐篮子里。天知道自堪萨斯回来后，它已经在那里呆了五个晚上了。而韦恩家主甚至小心眼地在它的篮子里摆满了复活节彩蛋状的小软垫。

要不是每次某位少爷被噩梦惊醒之后那副小可怜模样令它于心不忍，它才不屑半夜跳上韦恩的大床。

只是这绵软的床垫实在令蛋难以割舍。

像是被海盗逼着跳海的无辜水手，这颗蛋在想象中狭窄的跳板上磨蹭。

而韦恩好笑地看着它从粉红褪到彻底惨白，在床单上磨了又磨，时不时伸手戳它一下以示催促。帮人挡子弹的时候不是挺威风的么，现在倒成受气包了？

可惜再长的路途也有走尽的时刻，在布鲁斯的骚扰下超级蛋终是来到了大床边缘。再往前一步它便能顺着床裙一溜烟滑下，回到它冰冷的小世界去。就在这时韦恩先生大发慈悲地伸了伸胳膊把它捞了回来。

他颇有几分粗暴地将它扣在属于它的那颗枕头上。他往下躺了躺，蛮横地将被子全卷了过来。从鸡蛋大小长到篮球大小，超级蛋也该适应身边这个人反复无常的脾气了。但它仍然很高兴这段毫无人性的驱逐被画上句号，高兴到在枕头里打了个滚，将它胜利的标志喜气洋洋地朝天展露着。

仿佛感应到它的得意忘形，一只手再次笼罩了它的蛋壳。它几乎又要在原地变僵变硬，可韦恩只是轻轻挠了挠它蛋壳正中央的那方盾牌便沉入梦乡。

而那颗蛋在他渐趋平缓的呼吸声中安静地滚动靠近，悄悄地将它圆圆的顶端落在了他的臂弯内。


	5. Chapter 5

（五）

“粉红色？” 韦恩家忠实的管家复述道，伸手握住已贴在韦恩家主嘴唇上酒杯。他平稳地收回手，将那昂贵的威尼斯玻璃自他唇间撤下，动作娴熟，干净利落，没放一滴酒水破境而出。

“那么现在它除了能改变温度和硬度，能滚动和跳跃之后，还多添了变色技能。”阿尔弗雷德总结道。

韦恩先生抿了抿嘴，心想氪星生物多才多艺也不是一天两天了。他大度地放任那支玻璃酒杯自他面前移走，继续说道：“这可能是缺氧造成的。但我还需要更多的实验和数据才能下结论。”

此时凌晨六点，微弱的阳光还不足以翻越哥谭嶙峋的天际线。可超级蛋却已精神起来，正沿着落地窗的轮廓线雀跃滚动，像一个精力旺盛的皮实孩子。兴许是因为这一周天气晴朗，超级蛋长圆了整整一圈。现在的它几乎能赶上一只儿童健身球大小了。

布鲁斯观察着它在拐角处灵敏地划过一道优美的弧线，咕噜噜地向他滚了过来，在心里推算它还要多久就能长得跟桌子一样高。“再养养，”这亿万富翁用只有两人能听到的声音嘟哝道，嘴角浮起一丝坏笑，“说不定还有扫地功能。”

而他的管家连礼貌的陪笑都懒得贡献，仅仅发出两声寡淡的哈哈便将一杯霉绿色的饮料放在了韦恩家主的面前。这辛辣的颜色足以在一秒内将小韦恩嘴角的弧度抹去。而阿福对着那双忧郁的蓝眼睛挑了挑眉。

他只是挑了挑眉。

这便是布鲁斯所需要的全部鼓舞了。以视死如归的气势喝下这杯健康饮品之后，布鲁斯将蛋放入特制的感光背包中开始负重晨跑。

在夜巡较为轻松的日子里布鲁斯便会在清晨跑步。找到超蛋之后他便开始带着蛋奔跑，让蛋有机会沐浴在清晨的阳光之下。根据阿福的理论，他和蛋都需要这段时间来“找回节奏”。而他破天荒地赞同了这一点，倘若他的千百次失败能将一点道理塞进他冥顽不灵的脑壳里，那便是琐碎之事才是意义所在。

他的步伐稳健又轻盈，像是能永不止息地向前迈步。一步一步向土地踏出的步伐，像一记一记挥出的拳头，在静脉中燃起疼痛的热度。

他稍微清了清嗓子，开始向着空气说道，“很多人以为跑步的核心在于快，其实不然。”回答他的只有几只斑雀仄仄轻啼，令他听起来疯得可怕。万幸在这料峭的清晨，唯一以揭露真相为己任的记者也被魔咒束缚在了无言的躯壳里。

他与这颗蛋的对话通常发生在早晨，这是玛莎教他的，她说万物在早晨复苏。他刻板地运用这一诀窍，怀抱着一点病急乱投医的侥幸，随性地与这颗蛋开展一些没头没尾的对话。这并非全部可能，根据人类神话，既然对着象牙雕像讲话都有可能将其唤醒，一颗阳光活泼的外星巨蛋为什么不行呢？况且一颗巨蛋可比会动的雕像可爱多了，无论布鲁斯展开的对话多么惹人厌烦，它至少不会长出手臂来扇他巴掌。

“与短跑不同，长跑是一种对意志力的磨练。”他旁若无人地继续介绍他的长跑经验，“应该以怎样的路线奔跑，用怎样的频率呼吸，何时减速，何时冲刺。长跑需要谋划与准备，需要集中力与持久力，并非全力加速就能快速抵达终点。 ”

有关时间与速度的问题令他安静下来。划过皮肤的风冰凉又畅快，却不足以稀释他胸腔中的焦躁。他陷入沉思，琢磨着还有多少时间。

他想到佐德与他的战舰一同俯冲而下，在街道里砸出一个末日深渊。他想到延绵不绝的悲声号啕和蓝眼里涌流的泪水。他想到若一切重演该怎么办。他们要如何应对强大到超乎寻常的敌人。

指望超人拯救他们于水火之中吗？倘若这个蛋中重生的救世主不再将人类看作他的子民该怎么办？

他又想到媒体镜头下的超人偶尔会露出的那种奇异表情，似乎心不在焉，又好像在掩盖某种痛苦。他正与眼下的场景分离，人在镜头前，内核却漂泊在某个渺远的宇宙里。超人说他能听见千万里之外的声音，有时布鲁斯会想象那是什么感受。有时他会想是否死寂更好。

他曾坐热气球漂浮在大陆上空，看见逐渐平缓的地平线，感觉人与宇宙融为一体。嶙峋的海岸线延伸至视野之外，他知道那通往太平洋光影交叠之处，他也知道暮光所至之处尽是浓重的苦难。当超人漂浮在宇宙里，占有特权一般的视角。他是否也有敬畏之感？除太阳之外，风景是否值得他思考。

布鲁斯减慢了速度，尽量不使自己忧心忡忡，或是陷入无序的抽象思索里。即使是蝙蝠侠，新的一天也不该从背负着外星生物思索人类命运开始。

他绕过池塘的西角，沿着北边的小径往山上跑。他跳开土地低洼处的一个坑，落地时将一只鸽子惊得扑腾飞起。他接着意识到自己突然终止对话的行为很不礼貌，即使听众只能以沉默回答他。

“我们身边太多这种事，不是吗，还没准备好就得起飞。我们不知道未来会发生什么事，反正问题源源不断地来了。”他维持着跑步的节奏，心思却已不在跑步上。

“如果你在听的话，超人，我们要为一场路途遥远的长跑做准备，而非麻痹于暂时的胜利——”他想到超人鲜红的披风漾起劲风，将毁灭日猛摔在地的回响。又想到裸露的白骨与淋漓的血。他改口道，“——暂时的安稳。敌人将要来临，我们得集中注意力。”

绕过两棵粗壮的柏树之后他调头开始往回跑，阳光逐渐炎热了起来。他换了幅严厉的口吻继续说道，“我知道你远远没有准备好。但你应当有所准备，尽早做好准备。”他兴许是有些杞人忧天了，但也无可厚非。自从他在没有超人的世界悠缓地醒来，他就与全人类共享一种陌生的危机感。

可这颗蛋一声不吭，如一块顽石般沉静。面对哥谭人直白的催促，它既没有突然炸裂，与布鲁斯同归于尽；也没有攻击布鲁斯，把这毫无防备的人类像保龄球瓶一般撞趴在地。布鲁斯勉强满意于它的乖巧，虽然他隐隐觉得它变沉了点。可不知为何他敢肯定，刚才他苦口婆心的一番话敲在它坚硬的壳子上就如砸在石头上的松果一般不着痕迹地弹开了。

超人向来如此，油盐不进，自由得如一只羽翼丰满的麻雀。他只遵照内心行事，也不在意被人欣赏，被人践踏，或是奉上镀金的祭坛。他确实不听任何人的。

可它这一副顽固不化的样子却给了布鲁斯一点不知所起的信心。负于他背上的那点重量如船锚一般将他钉在地上，令他脚踏实地，提醒着他自己是谁。

他如一头野兽自长夜跃入黎明，那淤积于心头的焦躁终于化作一团白雾飘散。

迎着刀锋而上也许是最好的选择，他至少能确保超人不会误入歧途。

这次将有所不同。他暗自对自己说道，稳了稳背包，缓步向大宅跑去。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

阿尔弗雷德见过他的雇主运动。

他行走间有猫科动物的张力，像猎豹一般简练又精准。但他松弛时又如猫一般柔筋软骨，不成体统。

猫科动物？呵。

现在他连翼手目哺乳动物都算不上了，倒越来越像某种常见家禽了。阿福面无表情地瞧着韦恩家主吊儿郎当地挂在沙发上，臂弯里塞着个恐龙蛋，一条腿挂在扶手上晃啊晃。 

“阿福，”发现管家眼神的韦恩家现任家主索性将两条腿都搬上沙发，四肢并用，如环山公路一般缠绕着那颗噤若寒蝉的巨蛋，“我想吃爆米花。”

就差扑腾翅膀了。阿福默默在心里补充了一句，转身走了。 

十分钟后他一边唾弃着自己的习惯性骄纵，一边带着一小盆爆米花在蝙蝠洞里找到了他的雇主。

那颗蛋感知到他过来了，像只讨喜的小狗一般碾压着蝙蝠侠铺开满桌的资料朝他滚了过来。阿福轻拍它的蛋壳当作打招呼，默默为它的不畏权贵给它加了一分。

他转而看着布鲁斯，显然这位少爷见他过来便摆出一副忙得不可开交的架势。可惜这点雕虫小技并不能令一位训练有素的管家买账，况且这人心心念念的爆米花还在他手里。

他清了清嗓子引起他的注意，开口到：“布鲁斯少爷…”

然而这就是养一只侦探的闹心之处，他简直比冬天里的兔子还要机警。他总能太快洞悉你的意图并掐在完美的时机为自己开脱。

这位侦探在他话音未落之前便机敏地抢先说道：“我今天会呆在下面整理文件，给车子打蜡。”

雕虫小技，没错。

阿福没理睬他，只是拍开他伸向爆米花盆的手继续说到，“我想您应该没有忘记奎因少爷邀请您参加的聚会就在今晚。”

布鲁斯再次迅速地回答，“我不——”

“不会拒绝，当然。”阿福从容地打断他。

这时他倔强如驴的雇主便恼羞成怒地使出了杀手锏。“我得照顾蛋。”他这么说，顺便逮住试图滚下桌的超蛋以强调自己的观点。

可布鲁斯不知道的是如每一个照顾自闭儿童的家长一般，阿尔弗雷德总将每一天都视作新的挑战。在这样一位抱着斗士般决心的管家面前，这点借口不堪一击，“您大可以带着它去，那是个化妆舞会。崔弟鸟或复活节兔子都将是您不错的选择。”

这轻巧的回应噎了布鲁斯半天，最终他只好抱怨到，“……从什么时候开始你成了儿童动画专家？”

“也许是从您决定用爱开启新生命的旅程那刻起。”

“……我是不会穿成一只金丝雀或者疯兔子的。”这是韦恩家主最后的抵抗。

而阿福胜券在握地回答道，“如你所愿。”

于是便有了五个小时之后的布鲁斯韦恩。

他身着一件火红的燕尾服，一顶手工编织的毛线帽骄傲地套在他头上，在那正前方赫然伸着一张金黄的鸟喙和两只圆溜溜的大眼睛。

好极了，我是一只愤怒的小鸟。布鲁斯忿忿不平地坐在兰博基尼后座向他不忠的管家抱怨。  
“你会毁了我的形象，我将成为全场的笑点。”

“怎么会呢？我保证你是我见过的最生气的鸟了。”管家心平气和地向他解释道，“这几乎能算得上我最得意之作的前三了，少爷。何况成为焦点不就是您参加这类社交活动的目的吗？”

可布鲁斯发誓他分明在那对风平浪静的眼睛里看到了愉悦的光芒，作为回击他决定用头上两双愤怒的眼睛炒掉他的管家一分钟。

然而他的管家只是为他拉开了车门，并将那颗巨蛋塞进了他怀里，“请别忘了您的蛋，红少爷*。”

~TBC~

阿福：呵，还会抢答了？  
注释：*愤怒的小鸟（英语：Angry Birds，港台译作“愤怒鸟”）是芬兰游戏公司Rovio娱乐出品的电子游戏系列。其中红色的那只小鸟名为怒红（Red）。


End file.
